


Forgotten Pharaoh Found

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Astounding Archaeological Find, Drabble, Ninjas and Deities, Pretend News Article, Random & Short, Random Ramble, Randomness, Silly, The Pharaoh That Preferred Dogs, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: An imaginary article about an astounding archaeological find.





	Forgotten Pharaoh Found

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was my submission to Kakashiweek2018, "Royal AU" prompt.  
> The illustration is also by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time exploring them.

**Forgotten Pharaoh Found!**

****

 

 **Egypt-**  Archaeologists believe they have unearthed a statue that confirms the reign of Ka-Ka-sh-EE (Hatakenkhamun). The “Forgotten Pharaoh,” as he is more commonly known, was only one of a handful of ancient Egyptian rulers to have been stricken from the record.

There are only two other known sources of his reign: a partially translated papyrus scroll, and a weather-worn stone tablet.

According to the scroll, the “Forgotten Pharaoh” was known to cover his face to protect it from the harsh climate of the region. The scroll also describes the unique facial scar he bears, resulting from an exhilarating chariot race gone awry against his childhood friend, Ma-I-toh (Gaineferkare).

The stone tablet, however, speaks only briefly about the end of his reign. The “Forgotten Pharaoh” became rather unpopular for trying to elevate the status of canine deities. Unable to sway the populous to his opinions, he abdicated the throne three years after assuming it.

The final entry of the stone tablet tells he left to live as a hermit, wandering the desert.  All copies of the ancient poet Jir-a-I-yah (Sageureakht)’s works went missing soon after the “Forgotten Pharaoh” departed, and these two occurrences have long been thought to be connected.


End file.
